The present disclosure relates to a display device and a data transmission method performed in the display device.
Display devices have been further developed to have a higher resolution. For example, a display device applicable to 8K resolution displays images with a resolution of 7680×4320 pixels at a rate of 120 frames/sec. In a display device having a high resolution, it is necessary to perform high-speed transmission of signals of a huge amount of data (such as control data for displaying images based on image data) within the device. When data signals cannot be rapidly transmitted certainly, noise occurs in a displayed image.
As a method for improving the certainty of data receipt on a receiving side, a method in which latch timing is adjusted (tuned) by a reader (host device) reading data from a recording medium has been proposed. This reader transmits, together with a clock signal, a data transmission request signal to the recording medium, and receives data from the recording medium with latching data signal transmitted as a response to the transmission request. Although a data signal from a recording medium is delayed by a standardized fixed value in general in consideration that the data signal is delayed from transmission timing of the transmission request signal, the proposed reader performs processing for selecting appropriate latch timing in accordance with a temperature change, an individual difference of the recording medium and the like.